custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney GO Weebles! the Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
Cast of Barney and Friends * Barney * Michael * Amy * Sean Abel * Brett * Tina * Luci * John * Hildanies * Nicole * Jason * Derek * Jonathan Jones * Karl * Adam * Jeffrey * Carolyn * Young Steve * Why Steve Quit the Young Steve's Dad * Zachary Kristian * Narrator (Chihhy K Warren) * Ronald McDonald * Birdie * Hamburglar * Grimace * Sundae * Tika * Franklin * McNuggets * Fry Kids * Anna Minor * Sara Minor * Jimmie Minor * Lucia * Viny * Jessica * Dino * Young Jin Kim * Tatiana * Johan * Michaela * Kyri * Mariangela * Hum Bear * Melody Mouse * Wee Sing Peter Rabbit * Jonathan * Sally * Mark * Clarke * Robert * Billy * Eric * Debbie * Lisa Puppet Cast * Tilly * Tom * Tiny * Scottish Guy Weebles Cast * Bumpus * Tooey * Pendleton * Demby * Winston * Diddy * Zuzie Q * Noomie * Hogie * Triggles * Wakiti * Plug Where 'O' Where * Tibby Gabba Cast * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Plex * Brobee * Toodee Villains Cast * Principal Steinbeck * The Other Mother * Scar * Skull * Madame LaCroque * Henri * Daffy Duck * Dee Dee * Mandark * Darth Vader Songs # Barney Is Our Dinosaur (Performed by: Barney and the 8 backyard Gang) # Family (Performed by: Sean Abel and the 8 Backyard Gang Kids) # The Wheels on the Bus (Performed by: Barney, Sean Abel and the 8 Backyard Gang Kids) # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (Performed by: Sean Abel) # We Can Sing, We Can Dance (Performed by: Barney, Daffy Duck, Melody Mouse, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Hum Bear, The 8 Backyard Gang Kids and Weebles) # Oh Dear, Oh Dear, Something is Not Right (Performed by: Barney, Hum Bear, Melody Mouse, Sean Abel, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, 9 Wee Sing Kids, Daffy Duck, Weebles and the 8 Backyard Gang Kids) # Where is the Hope that I Once New (Performed by: Sean Abel and ABC English Kids) # Togetherness (Performed by: Sean Abel and ABC English Kids) # Family (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, Sean Abel, Hum Bear, Melody Mouse, The 8 Backyard Gang Kids, 9 Wee Sing Kids, 7 Kazoo Kids, Tom, Tiny, DJ Lance, 5 Gabba Friends, 10 Maxine's Kids, 13 McDonald Friends, Weebles and ABC English Kids) # Friends are Forever (Performed by Anna Minor) # I Love You (Performed by: Sean Abel) Opening to Barney, GO Weebles! (12837) VHS (Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures print) * Paramount Coming to Theaters * Rugrats Go Wild Trailer * The Wiggles: Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie Trailer (Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Version) * Paramount Now Available on Videocassette * Faeries Trailer * The Real Macaw Trailer * Blue's Clues: Big Blue and Just for You Videos Trailer * Blue's Clues Videos Trailer * Little Bear Videos Trailer * Cedarmont Kids Sing Along Songs Ad (2002) * The Rugrats Movie Official Trailer * Paramount Coming to Videocassette * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Promo * The World of Wee Sing Videos Cassettes and CD's trailer (Paramount Home Entertainment print) * Good Burger Trailer * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Trailer (Look For it On Video and DVD Version #1) * The Tonka Tough Truck Adventure Movie Trailer * Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure Trailer * Weebles Wobble But They Don't Fall Down Trailer * Playhouse Disney Channel Promo * Nick jr.com Website Promo * Blue's Big Musical The Video Game promo (Coming September 2004, Rated e-C) * Max & Ruby Promo (Coming November to Nickelodeon) * Ni Hao Kai Lan Promo (Coming Soon to Nickelodeon) * Coming Up After the Barney Movie, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Bumper * Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie! * Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen * Rated G Screen * Format Screen * Paramount Pictures Logo * Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Nickelodeon Movies Sneezing Planet Logo * Time Life Kids Logo * Strand SCI Entertainment Logo Quotes * (Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures Present, A Time Life Kids & Strand SCI Entertainment Production, a Nickelodeon Movies Film, In Association with the Lyons Group & Lyrick Studios) * Marching Band People: (Music Starts for Weebles, Weebles) Hup 2, 3, 4, Weebles, Weebles! * Pole Position Man: 'Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Heh heh heh, Oh Look out, you Fucking Shit! * (Title Card of Barney, GO Weebles! the Movie) * (Sean's House that night) * '''Narrator: '''Once upon a Time, A little boy named Sean Abel, who lived in a house, The World is Important His Bedroom he Asleep, But He Can't Go to School, He begin to dream! * (Sean Abel is asleep He Could Had a Dream about west hall Gym onto of the Stage) * '''Sean Abel: '''People, I'm Really Sorry to Help Meet the Weebles, was in two Years, West Hall Middle School's Going to be Great, Spout Springs Chain on this Planet, Oh Yeah first we gotta to find out, Oh, Here Comes Michael Right Now, he's a killer Monster, I'm Going to Take a Look Shall We? * '''Tina: '''Oh No You Don't Cut, Caughtcha! * '''Sean Abel: '''Don't Worry Tina, I'm the Theft to Take the Money, The World of line double experts, (Michael: Diddle Daddle Doo!) In Comes a from my Experts, I See, Everybody in to the Truck! * '''Narrator: '''But the Gang, Wear the Halloween costumes! * '''Adam: '''Jump, Sean Abel JUUUUUUUUUUUMP! (Narrator: Said Adam!) * '''Amy: '''You Mean, The Theft to Take The Money! * '''Sean Abel: '''I Can Hear the Killer Monster, Running away from My Money, He Can Running from the Nightmare, Aah, A World of kinda Empress! (screams and ride and fall in the nightmare water) (Dream ends) * '''Narrator: '''But in Suddenly, Hey Sean wake up! * '''Sean Abel: '(Sean Wakes up) Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh (Breaths) I Was a Bad Dream, (gasps) oh Hi, my Name is Sean, and I had a nightmare, I'll go starts some breakfast! * '''Young Steve: '''Good Morning Sean, Good Morning Barney! * '''Sean Abel: '''Hi Young Steve, Do you Think Barney Will Meeting The Weebles! * '''Young Steve: '''Oh, I Think So now Sean, Hey Barney, You wanna Meet The Weebles! * (Michael knocks on the door) * '''Young Steve: '''Oh, It's Michael and Amy! * '''Michael & Amy: Hi Sean! * Sean Abel: 'Hi Michael, Hi Amy, Wanna Play Something Game! * '''Michael: '''Yep, But I'm Not Sure Exactly, What it Does Sean, Wanna Help! * '''Luci: '''Hi Sean, Hi Michael, Hi Amy! * '''Sean Abel: '''Oh Hi Luci, Come On In, We're Going to Weebleville! * '''Luci: '''Yes! * (Derek, Jason, Adam and Tina are coming over) * '''Michael: '''Hey Guys, There's Only One Thing in Weebleville! * '''Luci: '''Well, I'm Only one! * '''Adam: '''I'm Only one! * '''Derek: '''Yes, I'm Only one! * '''Jason: '''and I'm Only one! * '''Tina: '''and I'm Five! * '''Luci: '''My Kid Sister, She Tells me to get Everywhere, EVERYWHERE! * '''Young Steve: '''EVERYONE! * '''Luci: '''EVERYWHERE! * '''Young Steve: '''EVERYONE! * '''Why Steve Quit: '''STOOOOOOP! * '''Young Steve: '''Daddy, I'm Very Sorry! * '''Why Steve Quit: '''Don't Lie to Me Right Now, Son, Let's get You Home to Bed! * '''Young Steve: '''I was just asking if I'm Really Sorry! * '''Why Steve Quit: '''Too Bad, Get in The Car! * '''Sean Abel: '''Gee, Young Steve is Going Home! * '''Luci: '''We Can Make Believe we're in Weebleville! * '''Amy: '''What do you Mean! * '''Luci: '''Well, We Can Close Our Eyes, And Make Believe Real Hard! * '''Jason: '''I Can Make it That Part! * '''Barney: '''That's Not How it's Done! * '''Jason: '''Who Said That! * '''Barney: '''I Did? * '''Sean Abel: '''Barney, Is That you! * '''Barney: '''No, Over Here! * (Barney comes to life much faster than before And he's explode to use their imagination) * '''Amy & Luci: '''Barney! * '''Michael: '''He's Back! * (Sean Abel, Michael & Amy are Hugging Barney's Chest) * '''Sean Abel: '''It's so Good to see you Barney! * '''Luci: '''Well, I'm Saying, Who are You! * '''Sean Abel: '''This is are friend Barney! * '''Amy: '''Yeah, He's a Dinosaur? * '''Adam: '''But Dinosaur aren't real! * '''Michael: '''This one is, very Friendly here! * '''Sean Abel: '''Yeah, and these are your friends Adam, Jason, and Luci! * '''Barney: '(music starts for Barney is Our Dinosaur) Oh, Barney is a dinosaur. * A dinosaur, a dinosaur. * Barney is a dinosaur. * A friend to you and you. * '''Sean Abel & Kids: Oh, Barney is our dinosaur. * Our dinosaur, our dinosaur. * Barney is our dinosaur. * Barney: A friend to you and you, What are those little Boy and Girl's name? (music ends) * Derek: '''My Name is Derek, It's Very Nice To meet you! * '''Luci: '''and I'm Luci, and this is Tina she's our little sister? * '''Barney: '''Would you like to give me a hug and nice and soft! * (Tina was so shy she hugged on Barney's chest) * '''Barney: '''Oh, Tina, Now, Did I here Say you never been to meet the Weebles, Totally Awesome! (chuckles) * '''Adam: '''What does that mean? * '''Amy: '''I don't Know I didn't speak Dinosaur! * '''Sean Abel: '''I wasn't even important family, I Want to go to weebleville! * '''Barney: '''You Did What Sean! * '''Sean Abel: '''Rumpus loves to play a new game! * '''The 8 Backyard Gang Kids: '''We Do We Do, We Do believe in Fairlings! * '''Barney: '''Everybody Stop, We must Prepared, Kazoo Kids Wants to meet the Weebles, and watch out for the Other Mother, He's must be his Family! * '''Sean Abel: '''Arms that warm me when I'm cold, lips that smile and never scold. Ears that listen, hands that hold. Once more, I have a family! * '''Tina: '''Homemade chocolate creme souffle. * '''Jeffrey: '''Picnics on the Holidays! * '''Jason & Derek: '''Play Video Games and Teacher Schools? * '''The 8 Backyard Gang Kids: '''Once more, He Has a Family! * '''Kids: '''Family! * '''Tina: '''The Ones to help you need to make you Twice! * '''Kids: '''Family! * '''Jeffrey: '''The ones who make yourselves a World of same times! * '''Kids: '''Family! * '''Jason & Derek: '''The ones who truly love you most of all! * '''Sean Abel: '''Once More, I Have a Family, There's Something Singing Tibby The Elephant, and When you have No Punishment, Frankie Prance Has Party Never Ends, Once More I Have a Family! * '''Kids: '''Family! * '''Tina: '''The ones who'll wipe your tear when you feel small. * '''Kids: '''Family! * '''Jeffrey: '''The ones who'll always be there when you call. * '''Kids: '''Family! * '''Jason & Derek: '''The ones who truly love you most of all! * '''Sean Abel: '''Once more, I have a family! * '''Kids: '''Family! he has a family! Family! * '''Jason '''& Derek: '''The ones who truly love you most of all! * '''All Kids: '''Love you most of all! * '''Sean Abel: '''Once more, I have a family! * (song ends) * '''Barney: '''Let's Get on The Bus 8 Backyard Gang Kids, Now Close Your Eyes, and wish real hard! * '''Sean Abel: '''You've Got to be Kidding! * '''Barney: '''Oh, You Better Come with us, Shimberee Shimburah, SHIMBEREEE SHIMBURAAAAAAAHH! * (the bus is driving to use their imagination) * '''Narrator: '''Now, The Bus is driving speed up! * '''Sean Abel: '''Barney, Where am I! * '''Narrator: '''Said Sean Abel!